


Rywalizacja

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren i Jean jak zawsze prowadzą między sobą wojnę, jednak od pewnego czasu Kirstein co chwila zerka na Jeagera. Chłopak postanawia dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak jest i, kiedy Jean opuszcza samotnie stołówkę, udaje się za nim. Jean, po chwili zaskoczenia, proponuje mu sprawdzenie się w pewnej rywalizacji, by rozstrzygnąć, kto będzie w niej lepszy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rywalizacja

    Od pewnego czasu Jean ciągle przyglądał się Erenowi.  
    Właściwie, dla nikogo nie było to żadną nowością, bo Jean często posyłał mu czy to nienawistne, czy to pogardliwe spojrzenia, ale była jedna osoba, która zauważyła, że to spojrzenie się zmieniło.  
    I był to właśnie Eren.  
    Sam nie był pewien, ile czasu to trwało, ale prawdą było, że Jean nie patrzył na Erena z nienawiścią. Chłopak nie potrafił przypisać tego uczucia do żadnego z jemu znanych, dlatego czekał na odpowiednią okazję, by zapytać o to samego Kirschteina.  
    Zerkał na niego dość często, upewniając się, czy jest sam, czy w towarzystwie Conniego i Sashy. Niestety, większość czasu spędzał właśnie z nimi, a Eren nie mógł wynaleźć pretekstu, dla którego mógłby poprosić go „na bok”. Gdyby powiedział, że chce się z nim bić, cała reszta od razu by zaprotestowała. Nie mógł też ot tak wyznać prawdy, że „chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać”, bo wiedział, że reszta zareaguje podobnie – nie dadzą mu spokoju i wciąż będą o to wypytywać. Poza tym, być może to tylko jego urojenia i tak naprawdę spojrzenie Jeana oznacza to samo, co zawsze.  
„Wal się, Eren, zgnij w piekle”, „Zabiję cię”, „Jesteś żałosny”, „Zdechnij”.  
    Jednak, póki nie dowie się, o co w tym wszystkich chodzi, nie da mu to spokoju.   
    Okazja do rozmowy nadarzyła się dość szybko. Wieczorem, po kolacji, Connie i Sasha zniknęli gdzieś, a Jean najwidoczniej nabrał ochoty na spacer. Z dość ponurą miną opuścił jadalnię i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Eren obserwował go uważnie, a kiedy ten wyszedł z pomieszczenia, upił łyk wody i odłożył spokojnie kubek.  
-    Zaraz wracam – oznajmił Mikasie i Arminowi, którzy jak zawsze siedzieli z nim przy stole.  
-    Dokąd idziesz, Eren?- zapytała natychmiast dziewczyna.  
-    Nie twoja sprawa – westchnął Eren.- Nie idź za mną!  
-    Nie miałam takiego zamiaru.  
-    Owszem, miałaś – mruknął, odchodząc od stołu i kierując się do drzwi.  
-    Wygląda na to, że Miria wyznała mu miłość – usłyszał jeszcze głos Armina, a potem jakieś ciężkie uderzenie, ale nie odwrócił się już.  
Wyszedł na dwór i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, szukając swojego kolegi. Dostrzegł go kilkanaście metrów dalej, szedł w kierunku łąki, ledwie powłócząc nogami. Eren przygryzł lekko wargę, po czym ruszył biegiem ku niemu.  
-    Jean!- zawołał.  
Chłopak drgnął, zaskoczony i odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ze szczerym zdziwieniem na twarzy.  
-    Eren...?!  
-    Masz chwilę?- zapytał chłopak z zaciętą miną.- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
-    Co...o czym niby?- Jean najwyraźniej wrócił do Jeanowania: wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na Erena z wyższością.  
-    Cóż...- Eren spuścił na moment wzrok, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Jeana, chłopak rumienił się lekko i patrzył w bok.- Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio dziwnie się na mnie patrzysz. O co ci chodzi, znowu masz jakiś problem?!  
-    To TY się na mnie gapisz!  
-    Ja...gapiłem się, bo ty się na mnie gapiłeś!   
-    Wydawało ci się!- warknął Jean, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i odwracając wzrok, jakby obrażony.- Polazłeś za mną tylko po to, żeby się o to zapytać? Patrzę na ciebie tak, jak zawsze, czyli jak na tchórza!  
-    Tchórza?!- Eren aż cofnął się o krok, będąc w szoku.- Niby dlaczego tak uważasz?! To TY jesteś tchórzem!  
-    Jesteś tchórzem i...i ofermą!- powiedział Jean, choć raczej bez przekonania.- Poza tym, widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że jesteś totalnie niedoświadczony! W ogóle nie znasz życia!  
-    A ty niby jesteś znawcą, co?- warknął Eren, zaciskając pięści.  
-    Tsk!- Jean skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.- Przynajmniej jestem prawdziwym facetem, a nie taką ciotą, jak ty!  
-    Kogo nazywasz ciotą, draniu?!- krzyknął Eren, chwytając go brutalnie za koszulę.- Lepiej to odszczekaj, Jean! Niby co z ciebie za facet, skoro chcesz grzać tyłek w Żandarmerii, zamiast walczyć o wolność ludzi?!  
-    Nie mówię o TAKIM byciu mężczyzną!- warknął Jean, odtrącając jego rękę.- Myślisz, że facet potrafi być nim tylko wtedy, kiedy rzuca się jak głupi na tytanów?  
-    Przecież to właśnie oznaka mężczyzny...!  
-    A całowałeś ty się kiedyś, ćwoku?  
Eren umilkł raptownie i zamrugał kilka razy, zaskoczony. Poczuł lekkie rumieńce na twarzy.  
-    Co to ma do rzeczy...?- mruknął.  
-    A to, że prawdziwy facet ma za sobą wiele doświadczeń!- powiedział Jean tonem znawcy.- No? Nigdy tego nie robiłeś, co, prawiczku?  
-    A ty niby tak?!- krzyknął Eren, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.  
-    A żebyś wiedział, jestem tutaj dość popularny. Bardziej niż ty. Całowanie mam już DAWNO za sobą!  
-    No...no i co z tego?! Ja też się już całowałem! Jeszcze dawniej niż ty, zanim tu w ogóle dołączyłem!- powiedział Eren.  
-    Ah tak?- Jean uśmiechnął się niemalże triumfująco.- No to może udowodnisz mi, że jest z ciebie prawdziwy facet?  
-    Jasne! Jak mam to zrobić?- Teraz to Eren skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.  
-    Po...pocałujmy się – powiedział Jean, rumieniąc się.- Zobaczymy, który z nas jest lepszy!  
-    C-co?- Eren spalił buraka.- A-ale...faceci nie powinni robić takich rzeczy!  
-    To test na męstwo! Już tchórzysz?  
-    Jasne, że nie! ...Ale...ktoś może nas zobaczyć...  
-    Schowamy się tu, za budynkiem.- Jean wskazał dłonią pobliski budynek.- Często chodzę się tam całować, nie znasz tego miejsca?  
-    Z-znam, ale...po prostu nie wpadłem na to, żeby zaprowadzić tam CIEBIE – powiedział Eren, ruszając w tamtym kierunku z dumnie uniesioną głową.  
Jean przełknął szybko ślinę i ruszył za nim, czując, że dłonie lekko mu się pocą. Nie sądził, że Eren zgodzi się na coś takiego, ale z drugiej strony Eren to...Eren. Był trochę narwany i przygłupi i łatwo było mu cokolwiek wmówić, więc właściwie Jean nie powinien dziwić się, że Eren tak ochoczo przystał na jego propozycję.  
Ale przecież, koniec końców, oboje w pewnym sensie byli rywalami. Nieważne o jaką rywalizację by chodziło, chłopcy pragnęli swojego zwycięstwa.  
Jean nie tym razem.   
    Eren odchrząknął głośno i stanął blisko ściany. Spojrzał na Jeana, który, z bijącym mocno sercem, stanął przed nim.  
    Zapadła krępująca cisza.  
-    Więc...- zaczął Jean, czując, że lada moment zrobi coś, co by go zdradziło.- Pokażę ci, że jestem bardziej męski od ciebie! C-cioto!  
-    P-przekonamy się, kto jest lepszy!- krzyknął Eren, ale jakoś tak cicho.  
Oczywiście, prawda była taka, że nigdy wcześniej się nie całował. Ale widział kilka par, które to robiły. Niezbyt im zazdrościł, właściwie uważał to za dość niesmaczne, ale skoro Jean rzucił mu takie wyzwanie, nie miał zamiaru z nim przegrać.  
Jean pochylił się lekko nad nim, a Eren, patrząc na niego z dołu, odetchnął głęboko i w końcu wysunął podbródek, całując go.  
Pierwsze wrażenie było zaskakująco miłe. Usta Jeana były miękkie i ciepłe, do tego odrobinę wilgotne, jakby przed chwilą je oblizywał. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się trochę niesmacznie, ale postanowił wytrzymać to. Najważniejsze było, by pokazał, że jest w tym doświadczony.  
Rozchylił usta w tym samym momencie co Jean i chłopcy pogłębili pocałunek. Umysł Erena pracował na pełnych obrotach. Zastanawiał się, co teraz powinien zrobić. Pary, które czasem widywał, obejmowały się, ale nie było mowy, by Eren przytulił się do Jeana.   
Kiedy chłopak poczuł, że jego kolega wsuwa mu do ust język, trochę spanikował i przygryzł go niechcący.  
-    S-sory – powiedział szybko.  
-    W porządku, zdarza się – wychrypiał Jean, wracając do całowania.  
Teraz Eren już bardziej uważał. Przymknął oczy i wysunął swój język, trącając nim język Jeana. Musiał przyznać, że w rzeczywistości to uczucie było naprawdę miłe i przyjemne. Kiedy Jean zaczął go łaskotać w podniebienie, bardzo starał się nie roześmiać. Odruchowo zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie. Jean objął go w pasie. Gdyby teraz ktoś ich zobaczył, z pewnością stwierdziłby, że to zakochana para. BARDZO zakochana w sobie para.  
Dłonie Jeana powoli zaczęły wędrować nieco niżej. Obaj nie przerywali pocałunku, kompletnie nim pochłonięci. Dopiero, kiedy Jean ścisnął lekko pośladki Erena, chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy i odsunął lekko głowę.  
-    C-co ty robisz, Jean?- mruknął.  
-    Ah, sory.- Jean zburaczał cały na twarzy.- To...uhm...eee...uh....przyzwyczajenie, rozumiesz...takie tam...  
-    Jasne, ja...też tak robię, więc...ekhem...rozumiem. Uhm...to...- Eren odsunął się od niego ostrożnie, przełykając głośno ślinę. Czuł, że cała jego twarz i nawet uszy, płoną ze wstydu. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i zerknął na Jeana. Był równie czerwony, co on.- Teraz odszczekasz nazywanie mnie „ciotą”?  
-    Taa...- mruknął Jean, poprawiając swoje ubranie.- Nie jesteś taki zły...w całowaniu.  
-    T-ty też.- Eren skinął głową, biorąc się pod boki.- Nawet całkiem dobrze to robisz, tylko...wiesz, szybko się zapędzasz.  
-    Tak, uhm...a ty musisz uważać, żeby mnie nie gryźć...to znaczy dziewczyn! Dziewczyn nie gryźć...  
-    Tak, cóż...- Chłopcy odchrząknęli równocześnie.- To ja...wracam do jadalni.  
-    No, a ja...uhm...mam coś do zrobienia...  
-    To na razie.- Eren skinął mu głową i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę ulicy.  
Jean westchnął ciężko i spojrzał z bólem w dół.  
-    No świetnie...wygląda na to, że serio mam coś do zrobienia...  
  
  



	2. Miłość od pierwszej kłótni

  
  
  
    Tego dnia, ze względu na specjalne ćwiczenia oddziału, trening został przesunięty na wieczór. Dlatego też wszyscy młodzi kadeci do tego czasu mieli czas wolny dla siebie. Dziewczyny w większości udały się do miasta na drobne zakupy, z kolei chłopcy, dla zabicia czasu, poszli trenować walki na pobliskie pole.  
    Tylko Eren został w swoim pokoju, leżąc na łóżku, zakopany pod kocem, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty pokazywać się światu. Nawet kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel Armin przyszedł do niego i siłą próbował wyciągnąć go na dwór, chłopak opierał się z całych sił, przy okazji trochę besztając blondyna za jego natarczywość.  
    Armin szybko więc się poddał, wzruszając jedynie ramionami na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. Był jednak ktoś, kto najwyraźniej również chciał spróbować przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, co też trapi młodego Jeagera.  
–    Eren?- Spokojny głos Mikasy rozniósł się po pokoju zaraz po wcześniejszym pukaniu.  
–    Czego chcesz?  
–    Co się stało? Dlaczego się tu zamknąłeś?  
–    Nie mam ochoty wychodzić, daj mi spokój!- burknął nieprzyjemnym tonem.- O co wam chodzi, do cholery? Czy koniecznie muszę wszędzie z wami łazić? Jestem zmęczony, chcę odpocząć, więc korzystam z wolnej chwili! Idź sobie...  
–    Nigdy do tej pory się tak nie zachowywałeś...  
–    Masz rację: „do tej pory”. A teraz do widzenia!- Eren ze złością przekręcił się na drugi bok i zakrył poduszką głowę, by nie słyszeć już jej denerwującego głosu.  
    Kiedy po minucie przeczekanej w lekkim napięciu podniósł się, nadal niczego nie słyszał. Rozejrzał się dla pewności po pokoju. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Mikasa stała tuż przy jego łóżku, z tym swoim uważnym spojrzeniem, jak zawsze chcąc wybadać sprawę do samego końca.  
    Odetchnął z ulgą, pewien, że jest sam w pokoju. Spojrzał w sufit, kładąc ramię na swoim czole. Kiepsko się czuł, ale nie miało to związku z żadnymi dolegliwościami wskazującymi na to, że mógłby być chory. Nie miał gorączki czy duszności, nie było mu zimno, nic go nie bolało.  
    Jedyne, co odczuwał, to niepokojąco przyspieszone bicie serca na równie niepokojące myśli o pewnej osobie, której od pewnego czasu poświęcał stanowczo zbyt dużo swojej uwagi.  
    „Od pewnego czasu”, czyli dokładnie od momentu, kiedy z tą osobą się całował.  
    Jaki to wstyd, że był to właśnie jego wróg, Jean Kirstein, z którym przecież od zawsze się nie lubił! Niby była to zwykła rywalizacja – kto jest lepszy w całowaniu – ale wciąż... Niedoświadczony do tamtej pory Eren, dla którego był to pierwszy pocałunek, teraz nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.   
    O słodkich, odrobinę twardawych ustach Jeana, o jego ciepłych dłoniach i przyjemnym zapachu skóry, o jego bliskości, którą czuł wyraźnie, kiedy ten go objął tamtego pamiętnego dnia.   
    Od tamtego zdarzenia chłopcy starali się siebie unikać. Uciekali spojrzeniem na boki, kiedy stawali naprzeciwko, czy przechodzili obok, przestali wszczynać bójki i kłótnie, których podstawy były za każdym razem tak bezsensowne, że aż śmieszne.   
    A jednak Eren, kiedy był pewien, że nikt mu się nie przygląda, zerkał od czasu do czasu na Jeana. Z niemałym zdziwieniem zaczął dostrzegać jego urodę, zauważył, że chłopak jest wręcz przystojny. Nic więc dziwnego, że, jak wcześniej mu mówił, ma niemałe powodzenie i doświadczenie z dziewczynami.  
    Całował też bardzo dobrze...  
    To, co jednak najbardziej dziwiło Erena to fakt, że jego zdaniem Jean najładniejszy miał... kark. Oczywiście, cały był dobrze zbudowany, umięśniony, a do tego jeszcze wysoki, jednak kark był czymś, co przykuwało największą uwagę Erena. Solidny i mocny, aż chciało się go znowu dotknąć...  
    Eren westchnął ciężko, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. No i o czym on myśli? O karku? W dodatku chłopaka? Ba, Jeana?! Kark Jeana?! Niby co w nim jest tak fascynującego, że nie może przestać skupiać na nim swojej uwagi?  
    W dodatku od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że jego krocze reaguje na niektóre wątki jego myśli nie tak, jak powinno – bo przecież W OGÓLE nie powinno reagować.   
    Westchnął cicho, odsuwając ramię z czoła i sięgając dłonią pod koc. Położył ją sobie na brzuchu i, przygryzając wargę, powolnym ruchem wsunął ją do spodni.  
    I akurat w tym momencie drzwi pokoju rozwarły się gwałtownie i do środka wszedł Jean Kirstein.  
    Eren zerwał się na łóżku, rumieniąc mocno i obrzucając go przerażonym spojrzeniem. Jean również otaksował go wzrokiem, jego policzki poróżowiały delikatnie. Chłopak zamknął drzwi, odwracając od niego głowę.  
–    Trening zacznie się za dwie godziny – bąknął, podchodząc do swojego łóżka i sięgając po plecak podróżny.- Przydzieli nas do pary.  
–    Eh?- Jeager spojrzał na jego plecy co najmniej jakby Jean powiedział, że Armin nie żyje.- Jak to... nas? Ciebie i mnie?  
–    Ta – burknął, szarpiąc sznurkami plecaka.- Mamy się przygotować. Wyruszamy na całą noc do lasu, mają w ten sposób sprawdzić jak poradzimy sobie w niesprzyjających warunkach nocnych, będąc jedynie we dwójkę.   
–    N-nie było możliwości zmiany?- mruknął Eren, czując narastającą panikę. On i Jean sami w lesie?  
–    Decyzja nieodwołalna.- Jean wzruszył ramionami.- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. W razie co, mogę cię o-obronić, tchórza fretko!- dodał, choć jego głos zadrżał nieznacznie.  
–    Uhm.- Eren opadł na swoje łóżko, nie reagując nawet na zaczepkę, i znów wgapił się w sufit.  
    Nie widział, że Jean spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. Spodziewał się, że Jeager coś odszczeka, jakoś się odgryzie, obrazi go, albo chociaż zaprzeczy, że jest tchórzem.   
    Przełknął ślinę, czując, że nawet jego uszy się czerwienią. Przetarł dłonią kark i wrócił do pakowania. Co jest grane? Dlaczego nic mu nie odpowiedział? Co miało znaczyć to „uhm”?! Zupełnie jakby zgadzał się na to, by go bronił, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała! Co on, chłopak jego, czy co?!  
    Jean natychmiast pożałował tej myśli. Zasłonił dłonią usta, by nie wydać z siebie jęku, poczerwieniał cały, jego ciało oblała fala gorąca. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do wrzątku.   
    Co za głupia myśl! Eren nigdy nie chciałby...  
    Bo nie chciałby, prawda?  
    Kirstein westchnął ciężko, zarzucając plecak na ramię. Zerkając po raz ostatni na Erena, który wciąż wpatrywał się w sufit, wyszedł z ich pokoju.  
  
***  
  
    Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przeżywał tak stresującej chwili. Eren szedł obok niego w milczeniu, bardziej zajęty kontemplowaniem ściółki leśnej, niż patrolując okolicę, wciąż denerwująco milczący i jakby zamyślony, przygnębiony i zobojętniały jednocześnie.   
    Żywy trup.  
    Choć, za milczenie akurat go nie winił. Sam nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien rozpocząć rozmowę, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to ludzie zaczną dziwnie o nich gadać. Connie i Sasha już zainteresowali się ich obecnymi relacjami, odkąd chłopcy przestali na siebie naskakiwać.  
    Ciął ze złością stalowym ostrzem najbliższy krzak, robiąc dla nich przejście między zaroślami. Eren dreptał za nim niczym wierny pies, najwyraźniej nie bardzo interesowało go dokąd idą i po co.  
    Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to przyjdzie mu na myśl jakiś głupi pomysł i zarówno on jak i Eren, będą tego później żałować.   
–    Według wskazówek, mamy kierować się na północ – powiedział Jean, odchrząkując.- Masz swój kompas?  
–    Mam – odparł Eren, skinąwszy głową.  
–    Coś ty taki przybity?- burknął Jean, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    N-nie jestem przybity!  
–    No to nadąsany.- Jean wywrócił oczami, równając się z nim.- Coś na pewno jest nie tak! Jesteś totalnie nieobecny!  
–    P-po prostu źle się czuję – mruknął.  
–    Eh?- Jean spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojem.- Masz gorączkę?- zapytał, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.- Jesteś czerwony na twarz.- Chłopak źle odczytał rumieńce na jego twarzy.- Niedobrze ci? Chcesz odpocząć? Nie możemy wrócić, za daleko już zaszliśmy, no i jest ciemno...  
–    Nie, w porządku...- westchnął Eren, starając się uspokoić szybkie bicie serca przy pomocy głębokich wdechów.   
–    Ej...- Jean położył rękę na jego ramieniu, patrząc uważnie w jego twarz.- Kiepsko ci się oddycha? Wiesz co, poszukajmy jednak jakiegoś miejsca na postój, nie chciałbym, żebyś mi tu padł po drodze. B-bo nie zaliczymy treningu, to o-oczywiście dlatego!- dodał, ruszając przed siebie.  
    Eren zatrząsł się lekko, naprawdę zaczęło dziać się z nim coś dziwnego. Ale ten dotyk Jeana, jego dłoń, którą czuł na skórze mimo ubrań, wspomnienie jej ciepła i delikatnej szorstkości...   
    Chciał ruszyć za Kirsteinem, jednak potknął się o najbliższą wystającą z ziemi gałąź i obalił się ze stękiem.  
–    W porządku?!- Jean natychmiast znalazł się przy nim.- No weź, już chcesz umierać?!  
–    N-nie umieram!- Eren zarumienił się mocno, odtrącając jego dłoń.- Dam radę, p-po prostu się przewróciłem!  
–    Jesteś pewien?- westchnął Jean.- Bo jeśli umrzesz, to pomyślą, że ja cię zabiłem!  
–    Nie umrę!- burknął chłopak.  
–    Chodź, pomogę ci wstać – mruknął Kirstein, obejmując Erena i zarzucając sobie jego rękę przez kark.  
    Czy to trzęsienie ziemi, czy serce Erena zaczęło uderzać jeszcze mocniej? Jego zdenerwowanie potęgowała obawa, że Jean albo usłyszy albo wręcz poczuje szaleńcze bicie w piersi Jeagera.   
    Przez to wszystko osłabł jeszcze bardziej, miał wrażenie, że jego nogi stały się miękkie jak wata i wiotkie. Nie był w stanie iść prosto, co, oczywiście, zauważył Jean.  
–    Nie umierasz, co?- burknął, po czym, czerwieniąc się na twarzy... wziął go na ręce.  
–    C-co ty...?- sapnął słabo Eren, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami.  
–    Nie możesz nawet normalnie iść, więc cię poniosę! Nie gap się tak!- warknął.- Przed nami jest ogromne drzewo z dziurą w korze, posiedzimy tam, dopóki ci nie przejdzie. Chwal mnie i wielb za to, że pomyślałem, by wziąć ze sobą jakieś zioła do zaparzenia...  
    Eren jednak ani go nie pochwalił, ani nie zaczął wielbić. Objął go jedynie ramionami, cały spięty, z fascynacją wpatrując się w jego umięśniony kark.  
    Miał go teraz tak blisko. Mógł go dotknąć! Choć tylko przez krótką chwilę...   
    Jean wszedł do środka ogromnego dębu i ostrożnie posadził Erena na ziemi. Odłożył swój plecak i postawił go obok niego. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, trochę niepewnie, jakby z obawą, że każdy jego ruch, każde najmniejsze słowo, rozzłości Kirsteina.   
–    Poszukam jakiegoś drewna i...- Jean napotkał jego spojrzenie i szybko uciekł wzrokiem.- R-r-rozpalę o-ogień, w-więc czek-kaj tu, du-durniu!  
    Niemal natychmiast po tych słowach pospiesznie opuścił „przytulny” kącik i zniknął w ciemnościach. Eren westchnął drżąco, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je, wpatrując się w przygnębieniem w widoczne sylwetki drzew.  
    A jeśli zjawi się tu jakiś wilk, albo niedźwiedź?   
    Wyobraził sobie Jeana w przebraniu wilka i od razu poprawił mu się humor. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ukrył twarz w ramionach.   
    Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał znajome kroki.  
–    Żyjesz?  
–    Ta...  
    Uniósł odrobinę głowę, by przypatrzeć się swojemu towarzyszowi, który rozpoczął układanie stosiku zebranych gałęzi tuż przy wejściu do drzewa, tak, by ogień był jak najbliżej, ale i by mieli możliwość wydostania się stąd. Kiedy skończył, sięgnął do plecaka po niewielki garnuszek, bukłak z wodą i garść ziół. Gdy wstawił wszystko na ogień, posługując się grubszymi gałęziami, zasiadł obok Erena.  
–    Zimno – westchnął, pocierając szybko dłońmi.  
–    No – mruknął Jeager.  
–    Chcesz moją kurtkę?  
–    Przecież ci zimno!  
–    Ale ty jesteś chory.- Jean wzruszył ramionami, ściągając z siebie kurtkę i zarzucając ją Erenowi na ramiona.- Możesz potem mówić innym, że uratowałem ci życie, nie obrażę się.  
–    Jasne – parsknął chłopak, opatulając się jego kurtką. Wziął cichutko głęboki oddech, wdychając jej przyjemny zapach. Zarumienił się, zażenowany swoim zachowaniem.- Zaraz ci ją oddam...  
–    Mhm.  
    I znów zapadła między nimi napięta cisza. Unikali swojego spojrzenia, obaj wpatrzeni w czerwone płomienie ogniska, czekając, aż zaparzą się zioła.  
–    J-jeśli kręci się w głowie, to się połóż, czy coś – mruknął Jean.  
–    Uhm...- Eren przygryzł wargę, zerkając na niego niepewnie.- T-twardo tu!  
–    Nic ci na to nie poradzę – westchnął tamten.- No to... m-możesz się o mnie oprzeć. Tylko nie mów o tym naszym znajomym, bo spalę się ze wstydu!  
–    Oh... s-skoro tak.  
    Eren miał ochotę kopnąć sam siebie za szukanie tak idiotycznych wymówek tylko po to, by być bliżej Jeana, by poczuć jego dotyk. Odsunął się odrobinę, by położyć na ziemi, układając na jego udach swoją głowę. Nakrył się jego kurtką jak kocem i wpatrzył w czubki jego butów.   
    Żeby tylko się nie zorientował, żeby tylko nie zrozumiał, że Erenowi tak naprawdę nie dolega nic prócz...  
    Prócz zakochania.  
    Bo chyba właśnie tak nazywają to uczucie, prawda?  
    Przymknął oczy, czując ciepłe powietrze na twarzy. Całe jego ciała zaczęła ogarniać senność. Bał się obejrzeć, by sprawdzić, co robi Jean, czy śpi, czy wpatruje się w ogień, czy posyła mu mordercze spojrzenia.  
    A prawda była taka, że Jean patrzył na niego z rumianymi policzkami i błyskiem w oczach, próbując powstrzymać się od pogłaskania jego włosów, bądź chociaż od położenia dłoni na jego biodrze. Właściwie, to najbardziej ze wszystkiego, chciał go po prostu przytulić.  
–    Jean, śpisz?  
–    N-nie – bąknął, besztając się w myślach za radość, którą poczuł, gdy usłyszał swoje imię z jego ust. Głupie imię! A powoduje tyle emocji, kiedy on je wymawia...- A ty?- palnął bez zastanowienia.  
–    Nie – odparł Eren, jakby nie zauważając niedorzeczności tego pytania.- Nadal ci zimno? Możesz już zabrać kurtkę.  
–    W porządku, miej ją. Lepiej się czujesz?  
–    Uhm... no, trochę.- Po jego ciele przeszedł lekki dreszcz.  
–    Aż tak ci zimno?- Jean był widocznie zaniepokojony.- Ehm... mogę... o-objąć cię, jeśli...  
–    Okay – powiedział Eren nieco za szybko.- Ty-tylko nie mów nikomu!  
–    W-wiem przecież!- oburzył się Kirstein, po czym, przygryzając lekko wargę, objął go i przytulił ostrożnie.  
    Eren westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się z ponurą miną, w jaki sposób powinien popełnić rano samobójstwo. Po tych wszystkich celowych kłamstwach i udawaniu chorego nie będzie mógł już spojrzeć w oczy Jeana.   
    Lisek chytrusek się znalazł...  
–    Cieplej?- zapytał cicho Jean.  
–    Tak – odpowiedział.- Dziękuję.  
–    S-spoko...  
    Jeager odwrócił się na plecy, przygryzając wargę i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza uważnie. Jean zerknął na niego z rumieńcem, a potem spojrzał na ognisko.  
–    Jean?  
–    Cz-czego?  
–    Masz dziewczynę?  
–    C-co?- bąknął, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.- N-nie... skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
–    No bo mówiłeś, że jesteś taki doświadczony. Zastanawiałem się, czy kogoś masz?  
–    Nie mam – burknął.- A... a ty i Mikasa?  
–    Eh? Ja i Mikasa? Co masz na myśli?  
–    No... jesteście chyba razem, nie?  
–    Zwariowałeś?!- Eren spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- Mikasa jest moją siostrą! W życiu bym jej nie tknął! Nawet, gdyby mi się podobała!  
–    J-jest ładna przecież...  
–    No tak, w końcu na nią lecisz, przynajmniej według Armina.- Eren wywrócił oczami, tracąc humor. Że też w takiej chwili musieli przejść do tematu dziewczyny, za którą wzdychał Jean!  
–    W-wcale na nią nie lecę!- krzyknął Jean.- Armin jest ćwokiem! Nie wiem, skąd mu się to wzięło!  
–    Powiedział, że ciągle się na nią gapisz!  
–    Nie na nią, tylko na ci...!- Jean umilkł raptownie, czerwieniąc się po same uszy. Odwrócił wzrok od Erena i odchrząknął głośno.- Pe-pewnie chodziło mu o to, że gapię się na ciebie morderczo!- Wyraźnie podkreślił ostatnie słowo.- T-to, że Mikasa ciągle pałęta ci się pod nogami, to już nie moja sprawa.  
–    Armin powiedział, że masz „dość jednoznaczną minę”- burknął.- Cokolwiek to znaczy – dodał pod nosem.  
–    Nie słuchaj go, Mikasa mnie nie interesuje, jasne?- Jean spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Rany, aleś ty upierdliwy!  
–    To uważaj następnym razem! Wszyscy nasi znajomi gadają o twojej miłości do niej...- Eren odwrócił głowę, nieco nadąsany układając usta w dzióbek.- Potem będą gadać i się zaczną nieporozumienia...  
–    Mało obchodzi mnie, co o mnie mówią.- Jean wzruszył ramionami.- Już mi się ktoś p-podoba, więc i tak nie robi mi to różnicy!  
–    Kto ci się podoba?- Eren spojrzał na niego, złoszcząc się na siebie za niepokój, który poczuł.  
–    A co cię to?!- Jean zarumienił się intensywnie.  
–    N-nic!- warknął Eren, na powrót się odwracając się na bok.- Nie chcesz, to nie mów, i tak gówno mnie to obchodzi, sam jestem już zajęty!  
–    Z-zajęty?- Jean poczuł, jakby dostał pięścią w twarz. Patrzył zszokowany na czerwone ucho leżącego na jego kolanach Erena.- Z... z kim jesteś?  
–    Co cię to?- burknął Eren, powoli żałując, że dał się tak ponieść emocjom i skłamał.  
–    Tak pytam... z ciekawości... kto by cię... tam chciał – wymamrotał słabo Jean.  
    Eren nie odpowiedział nic, wpatrywał się bez słowa w ognisko. Woda z ziołami w garnuszku zaczynała już parować, co oznaczało, że wkrótce się zagotuje. Przymknął oczy, przeklinając się za całą tę sytuację. Nie powinien mu tak kłamać, nie powinien udawać...  
    Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł chłodny dotyk palców na karku. Odwrócił głowę, patrząc pytająco na Jeana, jednak ten wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w jego włosy, którymi zaczął się bawić.   
–    Jean?- mruknął niepewnie Eren.  
    Zamiast cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chłopak nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go. Nie był to pocałunek tego samego rodzaju, co za pierwszym razem – ten był bardziej zachłanny, bardziej natarczywy i chciwy, bardziej gwałtowny. Zupełnie jakby Jean zabierał to, co należało do niego, czego dawno nie miał.   
    Eren jęknął z zaskoczenia, obracając się ku niemu i kładąc dłoń na jego karku. Przyciągnął go do siebie, odwzajemniając pocałunek, wsuwając śmiało język do jego ust.  
    W końcu... w końcu poczuł to, za czym tęsknił tak bardzo.  
    Przerwali tylko na chwile, by nabrać powietrza, odetchnąć swobodnie, a potem od razu wrócili do przerwanego zajęcia. Całowali się namiętnie, ale i z dozą czułości, niczym dawno nie widziani kochankowie. Jean położył dłoń na biodrze Jeagera, po czym wsunął ją ostrożnie pod kurtkę i koszulę. Eren poczuł na nagiej skórze chłodny dotyk, wzdrygnął się, jednak nie odsunął,  przeciwnie – przycisnął do siebie bardziej swojego towarzysza, wręcz agresywnie wepchnął język niemalże do gardła, jęknąwszy przy tym z rozkoszy.  
    Jean czuł się jak w transie, kiedy niecierpliwą dłonią sięgnął do spodni Erena, wsunął ją pod nie i chwycił jego penisa, ściskając delikatnie. Jeager krzyknął, zaskoczony, odrzucając do tyłu głowę i poruszając nerwowo biodrami, sam ochoczo poddając się pieszczocie. Nie chciał być jednak dłużny Kirsteinowi, dlatego podniósł się niezgrabnie i zaczął dobierać do jego krocza.  
    Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, chwytając w dłoń jego członka. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jest odrobinę większy od jego, ale jakoś nieszczególnie go to peszyło, nie nabawiło go to również kompleksów. Splunął na swoją dłoń, by łatwiej mu było go pieścić. Jean był nieco zaskoczony tym gestem, ale powtórzył go, nie chcąc być gorszym.  
–    Pocałuj mnie – zażądał Eren, przysuwając do niego usta.  
–    Nie rozkazuj mi, durniu!- warknął Jean, po złości przygryzając jego wargę.  
    Jeager jęknął głośno, przyspieszając ruchy dłonią. Jean również przyspieszył, czując, że lada chwila nie będzie mógł już skupić się na jednej czynności. Było mu tak przyjemnie, tak dobrze... nie tylko ze względu na samą czynność, ale i fakt, że to właśnie Eren go dotyka.  
    Chłopak, który podobał mu się od pierwszej ich kłótni. To właśnie wtedy się w nim zakochał.  
–    Oh, dochodzę, Jean...- jęknął Eren, zaciskając powieki.  
–    Mmm, ja też...- stęknął Kirstein.  
    Mimo, że obaj doszli w tym samym czasie, żaden nie przestał poruszać dłonią, dopóki sperma nie przestała tryskać z ich członków. Jean wpatrywał się z zachwytem w twarz Erena, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę jest świadkiem tego, jak chłopak ma orgazm.  
    Tak piękny, tak uroczy, tak słodki...  
–    Jean...- szepnął Eren, otwierając oczy. Pocałował go delikatnie, po czym objął ramionami jego szyję i wtulił się w niego.  
    Kirstein przełknął nerwowo ślinę, obejmując go. Czy to... czy to naprawdę się stało? Czy oni naprawdę właśnie...?  
    Bo jeśli okaże się, że to był tylko sen, będzie bardzo, bardzo zły...  
–    Eren, musimy się ubrać... żebyś nie pogorszył swojego stanu.  
–    Uhm.- Chłopak zarumienił się i posłusznie podniósł, by zapiąć spodnie. Jean również doprowadził do porządku swój wygląd, a potem przyciągnął do siebie Erena, który stał niepewnie obok niego.  
–    Nie czujesz się podle?- mruknął.  
–    D-dlaczego?- bąknął Eren.  
–    No bo masz kogoś i...- Jean wywrócił oczami.  
–    Ah, to... to było kłamstwo – mruknął Eren, łapiąc się jego koszuli i wczepiając w nią palce.- T-tak naprawdę to nie mam nikogo... A... a co z tobą?  
–    No... jest ktoś, kto mi się podoba – szepnął.  
–    I nie czujesz się podle?  
–    Nie, no bo...- Jean zarumienił się mocno.- W-właśnie zrobiłem mu dobrze... a-a on mi i... i tak jakby... f-fajnie było?  
–    Eh?- Eren spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...?  
–    Że to ty mi się podobasz – dokończył z westchnieniem.- I to na ciebie gapiłem się tak „jednoznacznie”, nie na Mikasę. Mikasa po prostu ciągle kręci się obok ciebie. W sumie to cieszę się, że Armin sądził, że to na nią tak się gapię... jednak taki spostrzegawczy nie jest.  
–    Oh...- bąknął Eren, rumieniąc się.- Ehm... W-więc... co powiesz na...?  
–    Bycie razem?- dokończył gorączkowo.  
–    N-no... no tak... O-oczywiście tak s-skrycie, żeby nikt się nie zorientował...  
–    A czy ty mnie...?- Jean machnął ręką.  
–    Tak.- Eren skinął głową.- Zakochałem się w tobie. Odkąd... no wiesz, tamta rywalizacja o to, kto lepiej całuje... s-spodobało mi się – burknął.  
–    Oh, rozumiem.- Jean uśmiechnął się, nabierając nieco więcej pewności siebie.- Możemy to powtórzyć, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał!  
–    Jasne.- Eren uśmiechnął się lekko.- Tylko... kłóćmy się od czasu do czasu, żeby o nas głupio nie gadali. Wątpię, by komuś mógł spodobać się nasz związek.  
–    No tak – westchnął Jean, kiwając powoli głową.- To zrozumiałe... No nic, w takim razie połóż się z powrotem. Zdrzemnijmy się trochę, a potem ruszymy dalej. Nie chciałbym zawalić tego treningu.  
–    Tak, ja też.- Eren skinął z uśmiechem głową i ponownie ułożył głowę na udach Jeana, jednak tym razem twarzą w jego stronę.  
    Jean pogłaskał go z uśmiechem po policzku, wpatrując się w jego oczy i czekając, aż chłopak zaśnie.  
    Oto jakie zakończenie przyniosła ich mała, szczenięca rywalizacja.   
  
  
  



End file.
